


The Panel

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follow up to Mr Cook





	The Panel

Dom walked into the kitchen and was greeted by lofty handing him a cup of coffee.  
Dom "thanks"  
Lofty "so today is D-Day?"  
Dom "yep, I just want to get it over and done with"  
Lofty "so have you decided to save your career and apologize?"  
Dom "not this again please"  
Lofty "I just don't want you to throw away everything you have worked for because of your pride"  
Dom "this has nothing to do with pride"  
Lofty "then what is it about? And why won't you just tell me why you did it"  
Dom "because I don't want to talk about it and as my husband I need you to support me"  
Lofty "even when your being a damm fool" dom couldn't keep arguing with lofty so he just left the flat. Lofty had been so understanding about dom's past but that didn't mean dom was ready to go into more detail of what happened and dom doubted he would ever be ready to have that conversation. Dom just hoped that his record as a doctor and hassen's support would be enough to save his career.

Hassen was waiting for dom outside of the board room.  
Hassen "ah mr. Copeland right on time I see"  
Dom "yeah, so how does this meeting work?"  
Hanssen "mr. Griffin, ms. Campbell and nurse fletcher are making up the panel. So we go in and argue that the NHS is better off with you than without you"  
Dom "so what are my chances?"  
Hassen "it's hard to say but they are better if you remain clam and let me argue your case"  
Dom "okay but you can't mention my past"  
Hassen "as you wish, let's go in" hassen and dom entered the board room and took their sits.  
Serena "dom we're here to decide if you will be dismissed for your attack on Mr. Cook."  
Fletch "first thing is we want to know why you did it"  
Hassen "mr. Copeland has a personal history with Mr. Cook and it over rid his good judgment but Mr. Copeland is a good doctor and the NHS needs his skills"  
Ric "as a doctor he is expected to be professional and leave his personal feelings at the door. So dom should not have let his past relationship with Mr Cook effect him." Dom looked up at this and got up and walked out. Hassen sighed.  
Serena "if dom isn't even to listen to us then there's no point in this meeting"  
Hassen " mr. Copeland objects to his connection with Mr. Cook being referred to as a relationship. So I will talk to him"  
Ric "it's clear that dom doesn't feel any remorse for losing this hospital a potential investor"  
Hassen "Mr. Copeland's good record should count for something at the very least"  
Fletch " take a 5 minute break while we discusses this but most likely if dom doesn't offer a written apology to mr. Cook for his actions, he will be fired" Hassan left the room and went to find dom. Dom was sitting on the stairs leading to keller when hassen found him.  
Dom "I sorry about leaving but I couldn't handle mr. Griffin calling my past with him a relationship"  
Hassen "understandably but Mr. Griffin meant nothing by that remark"  
Dom "I know but hearing everyone talk about Gordon like he has done nothing, makes me so pissed off because it's like I don't matter, like just forget it, you can't understand"  
Hassen sighed "no I don't suppose I could understand exactly but i do sympathize with you because no one should ever have to go through what you did"  
Dom "so have I blown it now, in there I mean?"  
Hassen "no but they will only consider letting you stay on staff if you write a letter of apology" dom just shook his head and headed back to face the music. Dom took his sit and listened to the verdict.  
Ric "we have decided that because of you outstanding record you will be placed on probation for your actions which will be reviewed in 6 months time on the condition you write a letter of apology to Mr. Cook "  
Dom "how long do I have to decide?"  
Fletch "until 5pm today"


End file.
